


Self-Identity

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Path calls Mirrim on a habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Identity

**Author's Note:**

> A commenter recently paid me a compliment on Mirrim, and had asked for more. This is a drabble for that.

_You are not Brekke._

"Well no, but…"

_You are not Manora._

Mirrim drew in an exasperated breath. "I know this!"

_Then why do you act like them, for different people?_

Path's words snapped through the rider, making her want to balk and protest, yet… it was Path, and Path knew Mirrim best.

"To make people listen?"

_They would listen to Mirrim, too._

The green rider had to chuckle bitterly at that. "No, they don't like me."

_I don't think they know Mirrim._ Behind those words, Path's love wove around Mirrim.

Mirrim decided to listen, to escape the shadow of others.


End file.
